No es cierto
by KeyKnows
Summary: Suponía —porque no podía haber otro motivo—, que su deseo de abofetearla se debía a lo irritante que era verla coquetearle discretamente, o lo mucho que le molestaba que no se diera cuenta de que Sasuke era un imbécil.


Este fanfic con tan increible titulo, fue escrito para el intercambio de San Valentin del grupo de facebook Naruto All Project.

Daniel más vale que te guste y que me dejes review ¡Escribí hetero por ti! xD

Los personajes son de Kishimoto

(Nota. Hace tres mil años que no me leo el manga, así que las incoherencia y OoC pueden estar presentes, me disculpo por ello)

* * *

No es cierto

A veces la veía y quería matarla. O al menos decir que dejara de poner esa cara medio orgásmica al ver a Sasuke cada que creía que ninguno de ellos estaba mirando.

Suponía —porque _no podía_ haber otro motivo—, que su deseo de abofetearla se debía a _irritante_ que era verla coquetearle discretamente, o lo mucho que le molestaba que no se diera cuenta de que Sasuke era un imbécil. Y un psicópata.

De todos modos, no era como si Suigetsu le fuera a decir algo al respecto. Es decir, esas cosas no se hacen, le bastaba con insultarla cada tanto y pelear con ella para molestarla. Era más que suficiente con voltear la vista y rodar los ojos cada que la veía coqueteando. Bastaba y sobraba con eso, aun si Jugo le dirigía una mirada extraña —de las que dicen que saben más de lo que crees— cada que lo sorprendía con su cara de hastío por las acciones de Karin.

Un día, sin embargo, en alguna de sus tantas peleas que conformaban el día a día de todos ellos, Karin soltó algo que lo dejo completamente descolocado.

—Sólo tienes envidia—le dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, con una sonrisa en la cara y tono de suficiencia—, de que Sasuke se quede con la atención de una chica como yo.

Le dijo que estaba loca. Le dijo que estaba alucinando. Le dijo que podía irse al infierno y la lista continuó hasta que los dos se cansaron de gritarse mutuamente.

Era cosa del diablo. Karin estaba completamente deschavetada por atreverse a sugerir siquiera algo así, él sintiendo envidia de Sasuke ¡Ja! Porque tenía la atención de Karin ¡JA! Era obvio que la chica se había quedado sin insultos y le había dicho aquello con la intención de dejarlo así, pensando en que, de ser así, tendría mucho sentido porque odiaba verla tan servicial con Sasuke, que ahora era bastante claro porque le daba nauseas verla coquetear con él y que…

¡NO! ¡Esas eran justo las intenciones de Karin! ¡Hacerlo pensar en esas barrabasadas para molestarlo!

O eso se dijo por los días subsecuentes. Se lo dijo mientras veía como la chica era rechazada una y otra vez, a veces con discreción, a veces con más desagrado, pero rechazada al fin y al cabo y aún así deseosa de intentarlo otra vez.

Pero dejo de decírselo el día en que Sasuke, que naturalmente se tomaba el tiempo para decirle a Karin con mordaz sutileza que se fuera al infierno, le dijo que dejara de portarse como una zorra urgida y prestara atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

No era como si ese tipo de declaraciones no hubieran sido soltadas antes. No era como si Sasuke fuera amable y no era como si Karin no estuviera acostumbrada al rechazo. Pero ese día las palabras del Uchiha sonaron extrañamente duras, a lo mejor porque estaba molesto y Karin resultó el medio de catarsis más cercano.

De igual modo, Suigetsu se quedó mirando con la expresión en blanco como los ojos de la chica se humedecían sutilmente y luego torcía una sonrisa falsa para fingir que _no le importaba_. Suigetsu intentaba fingir lo mismo mientras se esforzaba por prestar atención al plan de esa tarde.

Tiempo después de eso, ya cuando la noche caí y tanto él como ella se posicionaban en donde debían, la miró ocasionalmente todo el rato, queriendo descifrar que había detrás de la careta inexpresiva se había puesto.

Quiso decirle que, no se lo tomara a mal, pero era muy estúpida por dejar que Sasuke la tratara así. Quiso decirle que, aunque Sasuke estaba muy bueno, no valía la pena que se faltara el respeto así misma de ese modo. Quiso decirle que Sasuke era un idiota y que no sabía de qué hablaba.

Quiso decirle que tenía razón: Envidiaba a Sasuke por tener la atención de ella, y le hacía rabiar el modo en que la trataba.

Pero eso de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, definitivamente, no era lo suyo.

—No es cierto —casi susurró, llamando la atención de ella que lo miró apenas— Lo que dijo Sasuke sobre ti…no es cierto.

No lo era.

Y a lo mejor ella ya la sabía, tal vez realmente no le había dolido, quizás no necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

—Gracias.

La escuchó decir, pero no se atrevió a mirar en dirección a ella cuando lo hizo. Pensó en que quizás debía decir otra cosa, en que debía soltarle algún insulto tonto para volver a su relación de antes, pero no pudo encontrar algo que decirle. O ella no lo dejo.

Karin depositó un beso en la mejilla de Suigetsu, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, siquiera intentar controlar de algún modo el sonrojo en su mejillas, la ninja sensorial indicó que los enemigos se acercaban.

* * *

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer, se aprecian sus comentarios.


End file.
